


The Miracle

by woodoggy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, This is, brian will come in eventually, he's a reporter, no this isn't based off of the incredibles and freddie totally isn't edna mode, very special to me okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodoggy/pseuds/woodoggy
Summary: He wasn't much of a ' bad person ' , so to speak . He'd just rather use his gift for his own benefit . What was so wrong with that ?----In which John Deacon is the villain of London , and Roger Taylor is the hero that's supposed to ' save ' the town from him , despite the brunette's good looks and hidden kindness .
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> ;- hi i'm bored and tired . i came up with this au with my girlfriend and i love it with all my heart ,, so , uh , yeah .

" Come on , come on , come ON ! "  
John shouted at nothing in particular as he pulled the slightly burnt bread out of the toaster . He should be used to this ; It's happened on many instances . He's just lucky to have gotten it to the toaster before burning it beforehand . Perhaps that was just because he had his white gloves on . Freddie , his designer , had made them specifically for his hands and their , well ... ' ability ' to ' set everything on fire ' ( as he so blandly put it ) . He remembered coming to the raven - haired male in literal tears , complaining to him about how he almost set his own home on fire while attempting to watch the telly . After hearing John complain for so long about the small accident , he gave in and made John the gloves . 

He had the temperature on the toaster set fine ; what was wrong ?!  
He decided it was an issue for another day and placed the burnt bread on a plate , layering pieces of cheese on top , over a fine layer of butter . he made sure not to make a mess of things ( on the counter and on the gloves ) , picking up every single item he got out and putting it in its correct place . 

His cat mewled softly , letting the brunette know the other occupant of his lair was wide awake .  
" Queenie ! You must've just gotten up , hum ? "  
He muttered , amused by the purring machine's noises .  
" I bet you're hungry . How does slightly burnt cheese on toast sound ? "  
Queenie , as if this had happened multiple times before , let out what sounded like a cat's version of a groan . 

" I don't know how I feel 'bout this , Crystal . " 

The bloke's voice was high - pitched , and the man on the other side stifled a laugh at how panicked he sounded .  
" 'Ts not that hard . You just take him down when he least expects it ! I'm tellin' you , he's up to no good ! If anything , you'll be doing London a favor . What's the deal ? "

" He may have stolen from multiple residents , yeah . And not to mention tons of stores that even I've never heard of - "

He was quickly interrupted by the other , obviously annoyed . 

" - Exactly ! Look . No one has the potential to defeat this new villain like you do . Fire and ice ? It's , dare I say , bound to give him an ELEMENT of surprise ! "

Roger chuckled slightly at his friend and mentor's shitty joke . 

" So , you want ME - to - to invade on his privacy ? and attack him in his sleep ? "

" Not attack him ! Just bring justice once and for all to our city . You've seen how messy Deacon's late master made things . If we finish the apprentice , then we're bound to have won ! The city will finally have the goddamn peace it deserves . You in or not , Roger ? "  
The blonde in question nodded his head , and , since the man on the opposite side on the phone couldn't see him , finally replied with a " Yes . "

It was eleven P . M , everyone's usual bedtime . Not for Roger Meddows Taylor , though . Especially not tonight , when he had other plans . Plans that involved breaking into a criminal's home and killing him for the sake of the heroes -  
But , were the heroes all that great to begin with ?  
He seemed to be the only one that saw the ruins the others brought to London . Once , Crystal had even wrecked an innocent bird's vehicle just to get closer to his arch nemesis . He doesn't recall the other paying the poor lady the amount she deserved , and he would have given her the money himself , if he weren't poor . 

All he knew about this fucker was that he was really , _really_ good at hiding . in a matter of seconds , John was gone . Perhaps everyone's assumptions about the bloke were wrong and he could teleport or some stupid shit . He didn't know . The empty bottles of beer that littered the room were a sign that he wasn't exactly conscious and he didn't think he could have survived without getting pissed entirely . 

" First they - They ignore me like I'm some kind of bloody _pet_ ! " The male shouted at no one in particular , aiming a pencil in his hands at the bed behind him . It landed pitifully in a wall instead , and for a second he wondered if that could be him : A poor , useless and pitiful blonde .  
" And then they throw me at ah - a fuckin' wanker that could burn me to death ! And I know , if anything , **shit** about him ! What could I do to him , anyways ? These stupid hands can't do shit . "

He was alone in this room for this specific reason ; He threw plenty of fits that weren't exactly deemed ' proper ' , and even Chris Taylor got tired of the ongoing mess that was Roger . He wasn't all fits , no -  
He could do this . He could prove that he was ready ; even Crystal saw his potential ! All he had to do was get rid of the other . Freeze him ... Right ... ?

The only flaw in his plan was the fact that he failed to look behind him , for if he did he would have come face - to - face with the villain in question . How he managed to break into Roger's room , no one would know . 

No one saw the man on fire leave , not even mindful little Chris . 

How pathetic .

**Author's Note:**

> ;- if you enjoyed this ' teaser ' / intro please don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what you thought ! have a nice day <3


End file.
